Moleclaw (BG)
Moleclaw is a muscular, handsome, dark, dusky brown tabby tom with large, tufted ears, and blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Briarstar's Grief He is first introduced in chapter one. He is the one of the son's of Spottedclaw and Lightfeather. He is playing mossball with Sparkkit. He is called up for his apprentice ceremony along with Sparkkit, Briarkit and Lionkit. His mentor is selected, and it is Stormflower, an average warrior. He is mentioned to be 'bouncing with energy' as this all takes place. After the ceremony is done, he is smushed together as a 'trio' with his littermates, he bounces towards the camp entrance, excited to train. After he watches Lionpaw abuse his fighting skill on Briarpaw, he, along with Sparkpaw, stands in front of her and tells her to leave her alone, and that hes embarrassed to even say he has already hurt her enough. After Briarpaw leaves camp for the night, the clan starts to think she is join, once she returns, Molepaw asks where Sparkpaw is. She refuses to tell him, and he asks what she done to her. Then she admits that she is dead. He says in a startled voice, "Dead?" and asks her to tell him. Briarpaw explains to him that she had saw an intruder, tried to go across the ice and that she could not save her, she goes into detail about her own kithood and apologises to him and Lionpaw. After Lionpaw looks down, Briarpaw asks Lionpaw if she's disloyal, it is mentioned that Molepaw's blue eyes are trembling. She asks of Molepaw to take her word and that she'd never lie about killing a friend. Lionpaw tells Molepaw that they seemed close and he doesn't think Briarpaw would do that. Molepaw then smirks at Lionpaw - knowing that he probably likes her. It is mentioned that Briarpaw leaves them behind, Briarpaw to herself calls Molepaw a whiny mouse-brain at times, and asks herself why Molepaw would think she killed Sparkpaw. When Briarpaw has a dream, Sparkpaw is there, it is only the two of them and Sparkpaw mentions Molepaw by saying he can think what he likes. Later, he is mentioned to be going to a gathering. He is seen with a "beautiful" silver ShadowClan she-cat named Dovepaw. Briarpaw sees them and bitterly glares, asking herself how Molepaw can stand her strong ShadowClan scent but they are getting along as he tells Dovepaw that she is funny too after she says he was funny. Thornstar says he was a new apprentice at a gathering, and cats cheered at his name. Later, his warrior ceremony occurs. He is now Moleclaw and stands with Briardust and Lionfang proudly. A couple of chapters later, he is outside, chatting and sunning himself with Lionfang, probably gossiping. Briardust interrupts to tell Lionfang she's expecting his kits. Moons pass, and some rogues attack camp. Echopoppy tells Moleclaw to protect the nursery - as Briardust was due and Dandelionstalk was nursing. He does along with Echopoppy. Moleclaw then is left alone as Briardust is giving birth. He manages to keep them away, he tells Echopoppy and Briardust with glittering eyes that the rogues left and that he taught them a lesson. During Specklekit, Minnowkit Birdkit, Ravenkit and Cloudkit's ceremonies, he is made Cloudpaw's mentor. He proudly stands with his newest apprentice. Later, after Brightpaw, Moleclaw's niece, is made an apprentice, Briardust suggests to Lionfang that they go hunting. It is mentioned Moleclaw after Briardust scans camp to look what other cats are doing, that he is nowhere to be seen. Although not mentioned, he is meeting Dovemist over the RiverClan and ShadowClan border. A flood starts to form, and when Briardust gets back and is happy to see her family, safe, Lionfang mentions that he can't say the same for Moleclaw about being safe, because on the way back from whatever Moleclaw was doing out of camp (meeting Dovemist), his head hit a branch in a really bad place and it fell on him. Echopoppy clarified him dead to a head injury. Trivia * His prefix 'claw' was after his fathers - as he resembled similarities to him. * Marsh clarifies as an apprentice, he did indeed have a crush on Briarpaw, but it faded as she grew closer to Lionpaw, his brother. * Originally, Moleclaw and Briardust were meant to be mates and get together, and Marsh liked the idea of Lionfang being jealous, but unfortunately it was scrapped. * Marsh liked the idea of him having a mate and kits before he died, so that's what she did. His kits haven't been born yet. Category:Tom Category:Apprentice Category:Briarstar's Grief Characters Category:RiverClan